beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Serpent M145MS
Ray Serpent M145MS is a Balance-Type Beyblade only found in the Shadow Strike Stand-off Face Off Pack, with a recolored Dark Wolf DF145FS. Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". It is more of a dark red/pink color as the Serpent is black on it. Energy Ring: Serpent *'Weight': 2.9 grams Serpent's design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also may represent Medusa's hair. It is an opaque yellow in this recolor. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Ray * Weight: 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. Unlike its counterpart Storm, Ray has more considerable stamina and is a better choice than Storm. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheels such as Lightning and Vulcan. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but, is outclassed and is a silver in color. Although being outclassed, it is one of the best wheels for attack/stamina combos. Ray can be used at its best with a low Spin Track Bey like, MF Ray Striker 100RF/R2F. Mold-Variations In a starter pack released by Takara Tomy, the first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Takara Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Unicorno which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small highlights of teal green as the Takara Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: M145 This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip which Storm Capricorne M145Q uses. This spin track, however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina. However, It has shown great combination with MS and HF. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Metal Sharp (MS) Metal Sharp is the metal variant of the S (Sharp) Performance Tip and contains more Stamina. Being made of metal, it has more Solo Spin Time than most Sharp Tips, although the Balance is the worst of any Sharp series Tip, hindering its Stamina. Another downfall is how MS tends to tilt a lot (except with M145), therefore leading to vulnerability of the bey's spin track and possibly the wheel. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 6 Trivia *Ray Serpent is the only bey ever to use M145 and another tip other than Quake. *Ray Serpent is the only Serpent that wasn't released with SW145 by Hasbro. Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Balance Types